


Anyone Who Blooms

by MamaZamo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Just smut, Katya has a nipple piercing & I will hear no argument on it, Lesbians, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher/Student, age gap, cis girl au, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaZamo/pseuds/MamaZamo
Summary: If IQ Kitty was into writing instead of math, she'd become this version of Trixie Mattel-- a flirty English professor with boundary issues.  When Russian & art double major Katya has to squeeze in one more writing course before graduation, she signs up for Trixie's class, & they quickly find they have the same proclivities for dark humor, among other things.





	Anyone Who Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> I know I always say I'm writing one shots & then they turn into multi-chapter fics, but I think this one is staying put where it is. I don't think 12,000+ words really counts as a one shot, but alas... it's what you're getting. Hope that's okay with y'all! ;)
> 
> As always, your kudos, comments, reblogs (zamokitty.tumblr.com), & sugar (ko-fi.com/zamokitty) are all SO SO SO appreciated! Enjoy! ♡ 
> 
> (Title taken from the Sharon Olds quote "Anyone who blooms at all, ever, is very lucky.")

 

Katya wasn’t a poet.  She wasn’t  _ not _ a poet, but she definitely wasn’t a Poet.  

On the first day of the final semester of her senior year, her advisor had exasperatedly told her that she  _ had _ to fulfill her second writing requirement or she wouldn’t graduate.  “It’s your last chance,” she warned. “And you didn’t sign up for it. We’ve gotta change your schedule— drop an elective.”

“I’m a Russian & art major.  Why do I need creative writing?” she protested to Dr. Visage.

“It’s not that you need creative writing, Katya— it’s that you put off taking a second comp course until now & they’re all full.  You can either delay graduating to take it in the summer or you can take poetry.”

Katya glared at her & kicked the toe of her boot against the tile floor.  “Put me down for poetry,” she grumbled. “But I’m not happy about it.”

Dr. Visage laughed.  “Whose fault is that?  I’ve been telling you to take 102 for the last five semesters.”

Katya squinted her darkly-smudged eyes at her.  “I hate you.”

“You love me & you know it, kiddo!” she playfully ruffled Katya’s long, wild curls.

“Yeah, yeah.”  Katya had to admit she was right— Dr. Visage had gotten her out of many a tight spot over the past three & a half years— usually when her issues with authority had flared up & she’d stomped out of classes or sent strongly worded mass emails to an entire department about a professor’s sexist tendencies.

Dr. Visage clicked through various screens.  “Preference on who you take it with?”

Katya raised her hands in an “I don’t know” gesture, sleeves of her oversized ripped denim jacket swallowing her arms whole.  “Not an asshole.”

“Meaning?”

“Not a guy.”

Dr. Visage laughed under her breath.  “Okay… you’re all set then. 6 o’clock Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday with Professor Mattel.”

“Mattel as in Barbie?” Katya raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  

Dr. Visage rolled her eyes.  “Are you gonna find a problem with everything today?”  She was used to dealing with Katya’s bratty attitude, & it didn’t phase her at this point.  In fact, somewhere along the way, she’d started to find it endearing.

“Probably,” Katya huffed.

“Go do it somewhere else then, kid,” Dr. Visage teased with a grin.

Katya grabbed her scuffed black leather bag from the floor & stood.  “Thanks,” she mumbled.

“See you next time you fuck up,” she joked.

“So in approximately 15 minutes?” Katya grinned, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“Leave,” Dr. Visage laughed, shooing her away.

Katya looked at her watch.  “Great,” she mumbled under her breath, realizing she only had two hours until she was cursed with being in a room with a bunch of pretentious English majors.  As she headed out of the advisory building, she lit up a cigarette, making sure to symbolically flip off the  _ No Smoking Zone _ sign screwed into the brick, & headed toward the Union.  She knew she was going to need at least one Red Bull— preferably spiked with vodka, though she wouldn’t have time for that today— to get her through a poetry class.

 

* * *

 

When Katya found Room 306, the door was already propped open & about a dozen students had already claimed their seats, most of them toward the front of the room.  The long tables had been arranged into a U-shape, with the professor’s desk at the front, & Katya sighed, realizing she wouldn’t be able to slump down into the back & hide.  She decided on a safe middle spot, no one on either side of her, & tossed her bag onto the table, keeping her head down. Katya wasn’t good with strangers, & strangers usually weren’t good with her, so her strategy was to keep to herself as much as possible.

She leaned back in the chair & stared at her phone for a few minutes until she was interrupted by an impossibly tall blonde, bright pink heels clacking on the thin carpet as she approached the front of the room.  Katya eyed her suspiciously before returning to her phone. “Alright, everybody, hi!” the blonde chirped. The idle chatter in the room quieted down. “Are we all here for Poetry 3050? If not… slink out now so we can all make fun of you.”  There was a smattering of giggles, but no one spoke up. “Okay, good. I’m Professor Mattel. Don’t call me doctor because I’m not one,” she grinned.

Katya set her phone on the table in front of her, curious about the teacher’s casual demeanor.  She was used to strict Russian professors who ran their courses like business meetings or floofy art professors who just wanted to be friends with everyone.  This one seemed to be neither. “I’m gonna run over the roll to make sure everyone’s here… I’ll probably have to do this for a few days because I’ve burned too many brain cells huffing gasoline in the woods to have a functioning short term memory.”  Katya choked with laughter in spite of herself, causing most of the room to turn & look at her. The professor smirked in her direction, clearly appreciative of the response.

Katya’s cheeks turned pink & she slouched further into her giant jacket, letting it wrap fully around her body.  Professor Mattel went through the names one by one, carefully matching them to faces until she got to a girl who answered in a heavy Midwestern accent.  “Are you from Wisconsin?” she asked.

“Oh, yeah!  Madison!”

“Maybe we’re cousins,” she laughed.  The girl shrugged with a polite smile.  “Probably not, though, because I’ve fucked all my cousins,” she deadpanned.  Amidst the awkward snickers, Katya had to cover her mouth with her denim sleeve to keep from bursting out into laughter again, but Trixie’s eyes darted over to her anyway & she grinned widely.

Katya had to admit she was looking forward to Trixie getting to her name.  “Yekaterina…” she paused.

“Zamolodchikova,” Katya finished for her.

“Zamo— latchiva,” Trixie attempted.

“Close enough.  You can call me Katya, though,” she shrugged nonchalantly, always loving the rise she got out of people for not being able to say her name.

“Okay, Zamo,” Trixie teased.  “I’m writing your name as Zamo.  Literally.” She turned her clipboard around to show the scratched out name.

“Fine by me,” she laughed quietly.

The first day went as Katya expected— go over the syllabus, talk about course guidelines & how to pick up the course packet from the copyshop, basic intro shit.  What Katya hadn’t expected, however, was how strangely intrigued she’d be by her professor. Mattel certainly fit her as a name— with her unending legs, coiffed blonde hair, & dramatic lashes, she certainly looked the part of a Barbie doll.  

Her dark sense of humor, more than anything, was what fascinated Katya, though.  During the “emergency management” section of the syllabus, she’d noted that if there was a fire, their job was to serve as a human cushion when she jumped out the window; if there was an intruder, her plan was to “distract them into submission.”  She wiggled her shoulders with a wink, a gesture that was met with laughter from around the room, but with a tongue-bite from Katya.

She sucked the prick of blood from the tip of her tongue as Professor Mattel went over what texts they’d need to make sure they had first & what the expectations for Blackboard posting were.  “Any questions?” she asked after she’d finished her spiel.

The students shook their heads.  “In that case, we can wrap up early— but only if you promise to use these extra twenty minutes doing something completely unproductive!”  Everyone began packing up their bags & shuffling from chairs. Katya flexed & unflexed her toes a few times in her thin combat boots before she rose from her chair.

“I don’t know you, Zamo!”  Professor Mattel noticed her lingering.

“Oh, yeah.”  Katya pushed a hand through her sandy blonde waves.  “I’m not a writer, so…”

“Yet you’re here— funny,” she smiled.

“Well… I’m a Russian & art major.”

“Needed a gen credit?” the professor filled in as she shoved her binder into her tote bag.

“Yeah,” she laughed nervously.  “That obvious?”

“Nah, I just would’ve remembered you if you were an English major.”  Katya shifted her weight nervously. “Someone who appreciates my jokes, I mean— not many of ‘em do.”

Katya giggled.  “It’s the Russian in me, I guess.  I’m used to bleak shit.”

Professor Mattel laughed & walked around to where Katya stood, swinging her back toward the door.  The two started to walk out together. “Tell me how to say your name, for real.”

“Zamolodchikova.”

“Zamo— lotcha—” the professor started.

Katya laughed.  “Zamo.” She repeated after her.  “Lod— Chi— Ko— Va,” she accented each syllable & waited for Professor Mattel to repeat after her.  “Now smash it all together— Zamolodchikova.”

“Zamolo— cha— I’ll get it, I swear!” she screeched.  “If it’s the last thing I do! In the meantime, you’re still just Zamo.”

“I’ll only let you get away with that if you let me get away with not writing any poems this semester,” she grinned up at her.

“Nice try, Zamo.  You’re gonna write poems & you’re gonna  _ love _ it!”  Trixie unlocked her office door.

“Whatever you say,” she rolled her eyes.  “See ya tomorrow.”

“See ya then,” Professor Mattel waved.

Katya skipped down two flights English department stairs & out into the humid September air.  She peeled her jacket off to reveal the black crop top beneath it & tied the heavy sleeves around her waist.   _ Poetry _ , she thought to herself.   _ Seriously? _  Yet something tugged at her brain, as she walked to the bus stop— maybe she could write something?  It couldn’t be that hard.

  
  


* * *

 

“Hey, how was your day?”  Katya’s best friend Ginger asked as she pulled open the door to her.

“Good— exhausting.  But fine.” Katya kicked off her boots in Ginger’s entryway, dropped her bag on the floor, & shuffled to the kitchen.

“Bitch, did you just come over here to raid my fridge?”

“Yes,” Katya grinned wildly as she grabbed a Coke from the lower shelf.  “Do you have any snacks?”

Ginger grabbed a giant unopened bag of barbecue chips from the cabinet & threw them aggressively at Katya.  They bounced off the side of her head & hit the tile with a loud crinkling crash. “You broke my chips!” Katya gasped.

“ _ My _ chips, you dirty whore!” Ginger retorted.

“What’s yours… is mine!” Katya replied in a heavy, put-on Russian accent.

“What’s mine is mine until your cheap ass steals it!” Ginger snorted.

“Oh, but you love me  _ so _ !” Katya continued her thick Russian accent.

“Mmhmm, keep tellin’ yourself that.”  Ginger pulled a Coke out for herself & started for the couch.  “Did you get your schedule figured out?”

“Yeah, & you won’t believe what I’m taking!”

“What?”

“Poetry.”

Ginger nearly choked on her soda.  “You? Poetry? I’ve never known you to partake in any creative writing except for your  _ Contact _ erotica.”

“WHICH—” Katya emphatically clarified— “is a masterpiece.”  She munched on a handful of chips.

“How was the class?”

“Fine, nothing special.  The professor is a trip, though.”

“Who is it?”

“Mattel?”

“Hmm, don’t know ‘em,” Ginger shook her head, then took a long sip of Coke.

“She’s funny… super fucking hot.”  Katya licked the spices off a chip before popping it into her mouth.

“Oh, Jesus, here we go again… Katya tries to fuck an unattainable woman, part 242!”

“You fuckin’ cunt, I’m not trying to fuck her!”

“ _ Suuuuuuure _ , just like you weren’t trying to fuck Visage for two years.”

“LOOK.  That was just my mommy issues gone awry,” Katya wheezed with laughter.  “I don’t want to fuck Visage, I just want her to take care of me.”

“Well, she sure as fuck does!” Ginger laughed.  “And now she’s hooked you up with your new conquest, apparently!”

“She’s not a conquest!” Katya furrowed her brows.  “She’s just super cool.”

“Super cool?” she mocked her.  “Who abducted Katya & replaced her with this basic bitch?”

“I hate you.  I actually hate you & I hope you get hit by a bus.”

“Bitch, me too!” Ginger laughed, reaching for the chips.  “Is she at least hot? Like actual hot & not just horny-Katya-with-mommy-issues hot?”

“She’s hot,” she grinned widely, showing her back teeth between bright red lips.  Katya pulled out her phone, then realized she didn’t even know her first name beyond the “T” that showed up on her online schedule.  She googled the English department webpage & found her faculty bio, complete with a cheesy photo of her in a powder pink button-down, standing in front of a field of wildflowers.

“Lemme see—” Ginger grabbed her phone once she saw the blush creep up Katya’s cheeks.  “Oh, okay…” she nodded. “She’s hot if you like… Dolly Parton mating with Barbie mating with… an entire Sephora.”

“Which clearly I do!”

“Okay… Trixie Mattel—” Ginger started to read before interrupting herself.  “Of course her fucking name is  _ Trixie _ .  She may as well be named Cotton Candy or Ice Cream Sundae.”  Katya burst into laughter. “Trixie Mattel grew up near Milwaukee & earned a BA in English from UW & an MFA in Creative Writing from Iowa, where she taught courses in creative writing & women’s studies.  At UC, she teaches courses in poetry, creative nonfiction, & feminist literature, as well as directing the Visiting Writers Series & advising the Poetry Club. Her poetry & essays have been published widely, including recently in— blah blah blah,” Ginger trailed off.  “So she’s hoity toity!”

“No!” Katya blushed, grabbing her phone back from Ginger.  “She’s…”

“Super cool!” Ginger finished in an exaggerated Valley Girl accent.

Katya flipped her off & locked her phone, shoving it into her pocket.  “I’m expanding my cultural horizons, you bitch!”

“Yeah, by finding new jerkoff material thanks to Porno Barbie.”

“Maybe.  Maybe not.  Maybe I’ll become a famous poet thanks to her.”

“Yeah,” Ginger snorted.  “That’ll be the day.”

“Are we gonna watch something or not?” Katya rolled her eyes, grabbing the TV remote.

“Whatever you want, boss, this is clearly your house now!”

“It is!  My apartment is depressing!  I’m 22 years old & live in a fucking shoebox.”

“You could’ve moved in here…” she started.

“And deal with your smell all the time?  Next!”

Ginger punched her in the face with a pillow.  “Why do I keep you around?”

“My wit?  My charm? My effervescent good looks?”

“Uh huh, somethin’ like that.”

  
  


* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, Katya made a habit out of arriving early enough to claim the same seat she took the first day, always tossing her bag under the table & shrinking into herself.  No one in class had taken the time to talk to her outside of required group work, & that was fine with her. Katya had always preferred to have a small social circle— usually other outcast queer art kids.

“Zamo!” Professor Mattel called, snapping her fingers in front of her.

“Oh, huh?”  Katya blinked hard, realizing she’d spaced out.

“You planning on staying here all day?” she smiled.  Katya looked around to see everyone else shuffling out of the room.

“Oh.”  Katya lifted her hair into a makeshift ponytail, then let it cascade back down over her shoulders.  “Sorry.”

“Lot on your mind?”

“Yeah, I guess,” she smiled absently.

“Wanna talk about it?” she peered down at her kindly.

“I, uh— it’s nothing, really—” Katya stammered, pushing herself up from the chair & bending to grab her leather bag.

“You sure?  I’m going to Catskeller, if you want to join.”  

Professor Mattel’s invitation seemed so comfortable & tension-free that Katya couldn’t refuse.  “Sure,” she smiled sweetly. “Sounds good.”

“I suppose I should’ve IDed you or something before inviting you to drink with me,” she laughed, once they’d made their way out of the building & toward the Student Union, which housed the campus pub.

“You should have— I’m secretly four years old!” Katya replied in a put-on old lady voice.  “I’m Benjamin Button-ing!”

Professor Mattel laughed, a shrieking squeal piercing Katya’s eardrums.  “You look good for four!”

“It’s a talent, what can I say?” Katya grinned, pushing the door upon for her & waving her through.

“Benjamin Button is a  _ gentleman _ , who knew?!” she giggled.

“I’m always a gentleman, m’lady!”  Katya bowed.

“You’re stupid… I like you,” she grinned as she shook her head.

Katya tried not to let her professor see how excited that compliment made her, & focused on pulling her bag tighter to her body as she leapt down the stairs to the bar two at a time.  Professor Mattel followed behind, taking the steps more daintily in her tall pumps. Katya bounded up to the bar— still fairly empty— & pulled out two tall swiveling chairs. The older blonde sat with a smirk.

“Hey, Katya,” the bartender nodded as he wiped his hands on a towel.

“Hey,” she cooly nodded in reply.  “Can I get the usual & one of whatever she wants?” she motioned with her thumb toward Professor Mattel, who sat with her heels perched on the metal rung of the chair.

“Oh, um, can I get a Two Hearted?”

“Almost Wisconsin,” Katya teased at her beer choice.

“Michigan is as close as I’m gonna get to a hometown craft beer,” she laughed, wiggling her shoulders out of her grey pinstriped blazer & draping it over the chair.

The bartender poured two pint glasses & wiped the edges, setting them in front of the pair.  “$7.50.” Professor Mattel reached for her wallet, but Katya leaned in front of her, handing the bartender a wad of cash.

“I got it,” Katya smiled.

“Thanks,” she nodded, pushing her hair back from her shoulder & lifting the glass toward Katya’s.  They gently tapped them together, sipping in silence for a moment. “So—” she broke the quiet. “What’s on your mind today?”

“Ugh, it’s so dumb!”  Katya protested, taking a swig.  “I’m just stressed.”

“Anything I can help with?”

Katya shrugged.  “Not unless—” she stopped herself with an internal giggle.  “Nevermind.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“What?!  Now you’ve piqued my curiosity!”

“I was gonna say unless you’re skilled in getting rid of clingy bitches.”

Professor Mattel squealed, kicking her feet against the bar as she laughed.  “Not especially! Usually  _ I’m _ the clingy bitch!”

Katya crossed her eyes slightly, staring down into her beer as she chugged from it.  “Good to know,” she teased.

“Oh my god,” she choked on her beer as she laughed at Katya.

“You wanna play shuffleboard?” Katya could feel herself getting antsy & needed to move.

“I’m good at it,” she warned playfully.

“Me too!  You’re on!”  Katya grabbed her bag & half-empty beer & started for the table.

“Okay, but…” her professor started, tossing her jacket & tote bag down onto a chair with Katya’s stuff.  “If I win, you have to show me a poem.”

“And if I win?” Katya sprinkled extra sand onto the table.

“Then… you don’t have to?”  she giggled.

“That doesn’t seem fair.”  She collected all the weights at one end of the table.

“Take it or leave it.”

“If I win, you buy me a drink.”

“Fiiiiiiine.  But I’m blue.”

“Good, I’m always red!”

Katya held back a laugh as she watched Professor Mattel lean down, eyeing the surface of the table before she picked up her first weight, sliding it experimentally back & forth under her hand.  She hadn’t expected her to take the game  _ so _ seriously.  Both of their first three throws landed nearly perfectly within the lines on the opposite end of the table, & as Professor Mattel lined up the fourth, she leaned down, peering at the perfect path.  Katya, meanwhile peered at her hips & ass, neatly presented to her in a tight grey pinstriped pencil skirt as she aimed.  _ Fuck _ , she thought, licking her lips absentmindedly & feeling the blush crawl up her chest & neck.

“Hell yeah!” she snapped her fingers as the fourth weight bounced off one of Katya’s previous throws, knocking it from the table & onto the felt surface below.

“Rude,” Katya deadpanned, stepping up to grab her last throw.

“So…” she leaned one hand down against the side of the table.  “Tell me about the clingy bitch problem.”

Katya peered up at her.  “Not much to tell.” She slid her weight back & forth, finding the most traction.

“Ex?  Hookup?  Psycho?”

Katya slid her disc down the table, only to have it knock one of her own down.  “Dammit,” she hissed before standing up & turning back to Professor Mattel, who was looking at her expectantly.

“Kind of all of the above,” she took a swig of her beer.  “Not really an ex, more just… ex friend with benefits. Her name’s Violet…” she paused purposefully to gauge the reaction her gendered revelation got.

“Mmmm,” she only took a sip in response.

“She ended up wanting more than I did & now she won’t get off my case about her feelings.”

“And you don’t reciprocate?”  She set her beer down & gathered the weights.

Katya shook her head.  “No, I mean… I was under the impression it was just casual & she got all mushy.”

“That’s annoying,” she agreed.  “What’s the score?”

“Oh, uh, eight to five, you.”  Professor Mattel leaned down, mentally laying out where she wanted her first weight to land.  Katya decided to distract her— “What about you? You’re the clingy one— how would I get rid of you?”

She audibly choked on her own saliva, then slid her weight, watching it land in the  _ 4 _ .  “You wouldn’t,” she grinned over her shoulder.  Katya chewed on the inside of her cheek as she stepped up to slide her first disc.  In an attempt to knock her professor’s down, she only slid her own off the back of the table.  “I thought you were good at this, Zamo!” she teased.

“Yeah, well… I’m distracted!”

“By what?” she fluttered her eyelashes at her.

“The existential angst of living on this planet,” Katya replied in her exaggerated Russian accent.

“Oh my god, drama queen!”

“Me?!  Never?!”

Professor Mattel slid her weight, landing in the  _ 4 _ again, of course.  “Your turn!” she stuck her tongue out at Katya.

“Are you gonna help me with this conundrum or not?!” she laughed, palming the next disc.

“I dunno!” she laughed, draining her beer.  “I don’t have any friends with benefits!”

“Psh, why not?” Katya snorted, focusing on the table.  “You’re hot.” She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the corners of Professor Mattel’s lips curl up into a smirk & slid her weight, landing in the  _ 1 _ .

As she stepped up to throw her next try, Katya leaned down against the table, resting her chin on the edge of it in an attempt to distract her.  “You’re gonna mess up!” Katya taunted quietly.

She playfully shoved Katya back by the forehead.  “Get away from me!” she squeaked, sliding her weight down to land— yet again— in max points.

When Katya stepped up to throw, the older blonde decided to get her revenge, stepping up behind her & whispering into her ear, “Miss it, miss it, miss it!”  

Katya turned around, face only inches from hers, & whispered back, “No.”  When Katya leaned down to slide her weight, Professor Mattel didn’t move away, & Katya could feel her body heat close, making her shaky.  She slid the disc as best as she could, but it tipped— just barely— off the side of the table.

“Told you you’d miss it,” she whispered, self-satisfied.

“It’s your fault,” Katya grinned, standing face to face with her, eyes darting down from her deep brown eyes to her pink lips, then back up.  

She only blinked hard in response, long lashes fluttering.  “Tell yourself that.”

“I will,” Katya pressed, not resisting the challenge.

“Fine.  I’m still gonna get to read what you’re working on.”  Professor Mattel experimentally rested her hand on Katya’s hip for a few seconds before playfully pushing her away to clear the end of the table for her to throw her last disc.  Sure enough, she landed her final throw in the  _ 4 _ , & did the math— unless Katya knocked one of hers off, she won.

Katya couldn’t concentrate on her toss, landing it only in the  _ 2 _ .  “Get your poem out, bitch,” Professor Mattel clapped her hands.

“ _ Bitch _ , huh?”  Katya teased.

“I said it & I stand by it!”  Katya burst into wheezing laughter & grabbed her bag & empty glass, returning to their barstools.  “You have to show me a poem!” she goaded, hopping into the chair next to Katya with a bounce.

“Can a  _ bitch _ get a drink in repayment?  I’m gonna need another one for a one-on-one workshop with you!”

She rolled her eyes melodramatically.  “I  _ guesssssss _ .”  Waving the bartender down, she ordered two more beers.  “Let’s get at it.” She smacked her hand on the bartop & nodded firmly at Katya.

Katya heaved an exaggerated sigh, pulling a shiny silver folder out of her beat-up bag.  “Here— this one, I guess. But be gentle.” She slid a marked-up piece of paper across the bar.

“Ooooh!” she squealed.

“I mean… it’s just whatever,” she shrugged, trying to act nonchalant as she sipped from the full pint glass.

Professor Mattel reached her hand across to Katya’s.  “Hush! I know you have talent— & besides, we’re all here to get stronger, right?  Lemme read it.”

Katya nodded & tried not to stare at her teacher’s hand where it laid atop her own.  “Okay, go.”

“Hmmm… mmm hmmm…” she hummed as she read, short pink fingernail trailing beneath each line on the page, corners of her lips curling into a slight smile.

“What?  That bad?”  Katya joked as she watched her from the corner of her eye.

“Oh!  Oh, no, not at all!” she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.  “It’s really interesting!”

“Really?” Katya squeaked, betraying her practiced  _ too cool _ demeanor.

“Totally!  Actually, this is one of the strongest poems I’ve read this semester, which—” she held up her hand.  “Is not to say it’s  _ perfect _ , but you’ve impressed me.”

Katya bit back a grin, pursing her red lips together.  “Really?” She took a swig of her beer to keep from showing how excited she was.

“Really!  The imagery is concrete, the lyrical  _ I _ is used really well, & the emotional resonance is extremely strong.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, biting the inside of her lip as her professor clinked her glass against Katya’s where it set on the bar.  Katya couldn’t help but stare as she took a sip, licking the bitter beer from her full lips & making a satisfied  _ mmmmm _ sound.

“What?” she teased.

“Oh, um,” she took a drink herself.  “Nothing.”

“I can tell this poem is one you’ve been working on for awhile, content-wise— what have you considered, form-wise?”

“Can I ask you something, Professor Mattel?” she asked quietly, knowing she was changing the subject.

“Trixie— you can call me Trixie,” she grinned, & Katya could swear she saw her draw her bottom lip up between her teeth.  “But yes, of course.”

“Okay, well—  _ Trixie _ ,” Katya tried it out.  “How do you balance out, like, wanting to write about certain things, but not wanting to like offend anyone you might want to write about?”

“Well… that’s a really good question.  In my work, I definitely write about people who have done me wrong,” she laughed.  “But I guess I abide by the motto that if people wanted you to write warmly about them, they should’ve acted better.”

Katya laughed.  “That’s pretty badass.”

Trixie shrugged.  “Maybe. I just don’t really care about protecting people who treated me badly.”

Katya anxiously gnawed on the rim of her glass for a second before she took a giant swig.  “It pisses me off that anyone would treat you badly.”

Trixie’s eyes shined.  “Honey,” she smiled, pushing a piece of Katya’s hair back behind her ear.  Katya looked down at her drink, knowing Trixie could see the blush creeping across her cheeks.  She felt Trixie’s palm rest on the side of her head, softly petting her wavy hair, & looked back up, making eye contact.

Trixie smiled as Katya slightly leaned into her touch.  She slid the poem back across the bar to Katya. “You’re talented, really,” she whispered.  Katya swallowed hard, fingers trembling as they clutched the sweating pint glass for dear life.

“Thanks,” she whispered back, eyes wide as they moved from Trixie’s eyes to her lips, this time lingering there.

Noticing, Trixie giggled under her breath, & let go of Katya’s hair, breaking her gaze as she turned back to the bartender.  “Could I get a glass of water?” she asked sweetly.

Katya exhaled for what felt like the first time in hours as she stared intently at Trixie as she sipped her water, looking straight ahead.  She watched Trixie’s shoulders rise & fall as she inhaled & exhaled deeply.

“I should probably go,” Trixie whispered.  “Driving & all…”

Katya swallowed hard.  “Yeah, um, yeah, that’s a good idea.  I should probably go, too.” She chugged the rest of her drink & dropped the glass onto the bartop with a clink.

“Do you want a ride?” Trixie whispered, voice so low Katya could barely hear it.  Katya nodded ever-so-slightly, eyes locked with Trixie’s. Trixie gently slid her arm around the younger girl’s waist & guided her through the growing crowd of people.  Katya hoped Trixie couldn’t tell that she was physically shivering, absolutely electrified by her touch.

Once the pair reached Trixie’s car in the faculty lot, she unlocked it from the passenger’s side, opening the door for Katya, who grinned shyly as she got in & dropped her bag between her feet.  They rode in silence for awhile, both trying to hold back smiles. “Did you drive to campus or do you need a ride home…?” Trixie’s voice trailed off.

“No, um, I— I took the bus,” Katya stammered.  “So a ride home would be great.” She could tell her voice was low, husky.

“No problem… just lead the way.”

After a few blocks, Trixie reached across the center console to rest her hand atop Katya’s where it sat on her knee.  Katya turned just in time to catch Trixie’s eye before she focused back on the road, & she licked her lips in spite of herself.  Trixie curled her fingertips around Katya’s hand, capturing it loosely in her own, & staying that way as Katya gave her directions to her apartment.

Once she pulled into a parking spot, car still idling, Trixie took a deep breath, staring straight ahead.  “So…”

“What?” Katya asked, her voice lowering a bit.

“Nothing,” Trixie laughed quietly, turning her head to face the younger girl, still slouched in her passenger’s seat.

Katya turned her hand over beneath Trixie’s, clasping their fingers together.  “What?” she smirked, looking down at her hand, where Trixie slowly stroked Katya’s palm with her thumb before swirling her nail back & forth across her wrist.

“Just you.”

“What about me?”

Trixie shook her head playfully.  “Honestly, I don’t know.”

“Yeah…” Katya felt her heart pounding in her throat.

Trixie let go of Katya’s hand & reached down to unbuckle the younger girl’s seat belt.  Katya turned her body slowly in the seat, trying not to show how excited she was as Trixie’s hand grazed her hip.  She grabbed hold of it as it Trixie trailed it down to her thigh.

“I’m— I’m sorr—” Trixie started.

“No,” Katya cut her off, leaning closer to Trixie.  “Don’t be.”

Trixie’s eyes drifted toward Katya’s slightly parted lips, & the pair stayed frozen in silence for a few seconds before Katya worked up her nerve.  “Can I kiss you?” she whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

“Yes,” Trixie breathed without hesitation, looking Katya in her eyes as she leaned over the gearshift & into the driver’s seat toward her.  

Trixie let her hands wrap around Katya’s neck to rest in her loose curls as their lips brushed against one another’s, tentatively at first before Trixie parted hers, silently begging for more.  As Trixie tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss, Katya moaned softly, tongue crashing against Trixie’s in a frantic race to consume all of one another.

Reaching down to unhook her own seat belt, Trixie drew her hand back up Katya’s side, caressing her ribs through her shirt before trailing it around to softly draw her palm up her chest to the side of her face.  Katya leaned in, stretching her body across the center console so that she was almost lying against it, aching to get even closer to Trixie, one hand knotted tightly in her blonde hair & the other gripping her shoulder for balance.

“This— is— uncomfortable—” Trixie gasped between kisses, causing Katya to burst into wheezing laughter.

“Tell me about it,” she murmured against her lips.

“Mmmmm, god, I don’t want to leave you, though,” Trixie whimpered, grabbing onto a handful of Katya’s hair & pulling her face back slightly to look into her eyes, pupils wild with need for her.

“Don’t, then,” Katya whispered, watching Trixie’s full pink lips part as she took in a deep breath.

Trixie swallowed hard.  “Okay,” she breathed.

“Really?”  Katya’s surprise was evident on her face.  Trixie nodded. Before Trixie could have any time to second guess herself, Katya grabbed her bag from the floorboard & yanked her keys from the front pocket.  “Come in.”

Trixie wordlessly turned off the ignition & stepped out of the car, closing the door gingerly behind her, & watched through the window as Katya did the same.  “Are you sure about this?” Trixie whispered to her as she punched in a code to the front door.

Katya nodded. “Very.”  The door beeped & she pushed it open, holding it for Trixie.  “Are you?” she asked as she started up the stairs to her apartment.

“Very,” Trixie playfully swatted her in the back of the thigh as she followed her upstairs.

Katya took a deep breath, hands trembling as she unlocked the door.  “It’s, um, yeah, it’s probably messy, &—”

Trixie cut her off.  “Shhhhh,” she grinned.  “It’s fine, babe.”

A blush crept across Katya’s cheeks at the pet name, & she locked the door behind them, tossing her bag & jacket down onto the carpet & kicking off her shoes.  Trixie immediately went to the bookshelf in the living room, tilting her head to look at all the titles, & Katya giggled.

“Sorry,” Trixie turned at the noise.  “Habit. I’m always curious what people are reading.”

“It’s okay,” Katya smiled, heading for the fridge.  “Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure.  Whatever you’re having is fine,” Trixie turned back to the shelf to continue her inspection.  “You have lots of poetry!”

“Oh, yeah.”  Katya twisted a corkscrew into a bottle of pinot grigio & groaned at the effort she had to exert to get the cork out.  “It’s mostly all I read these days.”

“Hmmmm,” Trixie teasingly hummed.  “I approve.”

“I’m sure!”  She poured two glasses of wine & handed one to Trixie.

“Thanks!” Katya nodded in response & sipped from her glass, anxiously shifting her weight between her feet.  “You have lots of candles!” Trixie noticed, waving her hand around the room at the various colored candles scattered everywhere.  “I  _ love _ candles… this is kind of what my house looks like, too!”  She could tell she was rambling, something she tended to do when she got nervous.

“These ones are my favorite,” Katya said, grabbing a lighter from the counter & igniting three tall purple ones that sat on the coffee table.

“Mmmmm!” Trixie pulled her hair back from her face & leaned down to smell.  “Lavender!”

“Yeah!”

“Here—” Trixie extended her wrist to Katya.  “Smell.”

“Lavender?!” Katya laughed.

“Yup!  Can you believe?!”

“That’s crazy…”  Katya took a drink of her wine, finally feeling her nerves calming down as she watched Trixie sit daintily down on the couch in her grey skirt, hair still cascading over one shoulder.  “I still can’t believe you’re here,” she grinned, sitting down next to her.

“Why?”

“I mean, okay… this is gonna sound so stupid…” Katya covered her eyes with one hand.  “But I have had the  _ hugest _ crush on you for so long.”

“On me?!  Little ol’ me?!” Trixie teased her.

Katya nodded, still covering her eyes as she blushed.  Trixie reached up & took Katya’s hand from her face. “Well, I’m here… & you’re here…” Her middle three fingers twined around Katya’s, pulling her closer to her by the hand.  Trixie took a gulp of her wine & set the glass on the table before reaching out to take Katya’s glass from her. “Come here,” she whispered.

Leaning in, Katya closed her eyes as Trixie ran both of her hands through the front of Katya’s hair, pushing it back from her face.  “You’re so adorable,” she sighed happily.

Katya’s lips curled into a shy smile as she opened her eyes to find Trixie gazing adoringly at her, brown eyes wide with anticipation.  Trixie softly pulled Katya’s face to hers, resting her lips gently against the younger girl’s & nuzzling her nose with her own. Katya moaned quietly through her closed lips, letting her hands both run slowly up the front of Trixie’s thighs.

They both parted their lips at the same time, kissing slowly, but desperately.  Trixie wove her fingers through Katya’s waves, pulling her onto her lap to straddle her.  Katya planted her knees in the cushion on either side of Trixie’s thighs, letting her hold her up with one hand against her back.  “ _ Wow _ ,” Trixie moaned as Katya reflexively pushed her hips down into her own.

Katya grabbed hold of Trixie with both arms, wrapping them around her back to pull her body against her.  Trixie’s short nails dug into Katya’s back as she drew her lips down Katya’s chin, leaving wet kisses against her jaw until she got to her neck.  The loud moans spilling from Katya’s lips were enough to let Trixie know she’d found a sweet spot, & she dragged the tip of her tongue excruciatingly slowly up & down the length of her neck.

“ _ Fuckkkkk _ ,” Katya cried out, rolling her thighs against Trixie’s.

“You like that?” Trixie teased.

“Mmmmhmmmm…” she whimpered.

“How ‘bout this?”  She nipped at her neck, sucking hard before settling her teeth into the skin & biting down.

A loud exhale poured from Katya’s lips as she nodded furiously, reaching up to the back of Trixie’s head to push her face further into her neck, encouraging her to stay there.  Trixie glanced up out of the corner of her eye to see Katya’s eyes closed, & she smirked into her neck, dancing her fingers around from Katya’s back to her face.

Trixie traced Katya’s red lips with the flat of her index finger, & as she got to the bottom lip, she felt them part.  Sliding her finger into Katya’s mouth, Trixie moaned in response as Katya’s tongue teased it, swirling around the tip before closing around it & sucking slowly.  She bit down harshly on the younger girl’s neck, sucking in with such force that she knew she’d leave a nasty bruise. As Katya’s fingers dug into Trixie’s back, clinging onto her for dear life, Trixie thrust another finger into Katya’s mouth, feeling her take it in & lick slowly between the two fingers before Trixie shoved them into the inside of her cheek.  

Katya whimpered as Trixie slowly dragged her fingers out of her mouth, rubbing gently at her swollen lower lip when Katya reached her tongue out to tease her fingers, flicking it back & forth against them before slowly licking the length of her index finger & pulling it into the corner of her lips.  Her soft mouth sucked Trixie’s fingertip, lips full around it as she bit down, causing Trixie to bite her neck in response.

They both yelped quietly before Trixie yanked her hand away & drew her wet fingers down Katya’s collarbone into the inside of her v-neck t-shirt, teasing the top of her breast with her nails.  “Are you okay?” Trixie whispered huskily.

“ _ So _ okay,” Katya moaned, arching into Trixie’s hand & quieting her with a rough kiss.

She leaned her weight forward on her knees, letting Trixie’s hands snake their way up her back under her shirt to unhook her bra & slip it over each of her shoulders, pulling it free & tossing it to the ground.  Her hands immediately slid up the front of Katya’s soft cotton shirt to cup her bare breasts. Trixie giggled quietly as she found Katya’s nipple piercing, flicking it with her thumb. Katya tossed her head back, hair falling over her shoulders, as Trixie softly pinched one nipple, rolling it back & forth between two fingers before letting her fingertips graze softly over the piercing.

“ _ Oh _ , my goddddd…” Katya moaned.

Trixie licked her lips.  “Take this off,” she demanded, pushing the shirt up to Katya’s shoulders.  As Katya slipped it over her head, Trixie leaned in to kiss the front of her neck & down her chest, until she tugged at a nipple with her teeth, flicking the tiny silver barbell with her tongue, one hand cradling the other breast.  One of Katya’s hands ran through her own hair, hushed gasps building in her throat.

While Trixie softly ran both palms up & down Katya’s sides, following the slow curve of her waist down to her hips, Katya tugged at the sleeves of Trixie’s cream-colored tank top, slipping it off of her to expose her white satin bra.  Katya bit her lip to fight back a moan as she let her fingertips trace their way up Trixie’s sharp collarbone to slide the straps down her shoulders. Trixie captured Katya’s lips with her own, kissing her heatedly while she let the younger girl unclasp her bra, feeling it fall to the carpet beside them.  She pulled her closer onto her lap, Katya’s legs extending to wrap around her waist, Trixie’s hands holding her there by the small of her back as their kisses became more frantic, Katya’s fingers tangling in Trixie’s hair.

Trixie leaned down, tilting Katya back onto the couch, & gazing down lustfully at her.  Katya lowered her eyes & smiled. “Want to move to the bed?” she asked shyly.

Trixie nodded slowly, hair cascading down over her shoulders.  She extended a hand to Katya, who took it & stood, guiding her into the bedroom, lit only by the quickly-setting sun pouring through the thin curtains.  

Trixie giggled quietly at how innocent Katya suddenly looked, standing there only in her tight jeans, cheeks flushed & smudged bottom lip tugged between her teeth.  She leaned in, kissing her gently & wrapping her arms around the middle of her back to pull her into a comforting embrace. “You’re so beautiful,” she sighed happily.

“Me?” Katya laughed.  “Look at you.”

Trixie screeched self-deprecatingly, “Yeah, okay, whatever you say.”

Katya playfully pushed Trixie back onto the bed & stood between her knees, wanting to commit everything about this moment to memory.  Trixie laid with her hands stretched above her head, thick blonde hair wild beneath her. Katya drew a single fingertip down between Trixie’s breasts to her belly button, admiring how soft her milky white skin was.  Trixie shivered & smirked as Katya hooked her index fingers over the top of her skirt, sliding it down just enough to expose her hipbones, Katya planting soft, loving kisses on the left, then the right.

Climbing on top of her, Katya kissed Trixie’s bare shoulder, then worked her way up to her neck, loving the sighs that spilled from Trixie’s lips as she sucked hard at her skin.  The almond scent of Trixie’s shampoo mixed with her lavender perfume & the delicate smell of her skin drove Katya wild, one hand cupping the side of Trixie’s head, the other reaching down to stroke her stomach as she kissed & sucked.

Katya propped a knee up to steady herself, & Trixie pushed her hips against her leg, grinding slowly against her thigh.  Lifting her mouth from Trixie’s neck so she could see her, Katya felt like her body was going to explode seeing Trixie’s eyes flutter closed & her lips part, trembling slightly as she rolled her hips into her.  Katya caressed Trixie’s cheek, causing her to open her eyes. “I need you,” Trixie purred desperately, staring her directly in the eyes.

That was all Katya needed to hear, & she slid her hand beneath Trixie’s skirt, softly touching her through her pastel pink lace panties.  Trixie grabbed her wrist & held it there. “See how much?” she moaned.

Katya slid two fingers up & down the outside of Trixie’s panties, whimpering at the way she could feel how wet she was.  Her heart pounded as she used her thumb to gently rub her clit through the thin lace, drawing a long, low moan from her. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Trixie breathed.  At that, Katya couldn’t wait any longer, & tore Trixie’s skirt & panties off with one quick pull, immediately thrusting two fingers into her.  Trixie screamed out, arching her back into the contact, & gasped as Katya began to move forcefully, other hand wandering Trixie’s curves.

“ _ Yeahhh, yeahhhhh _ …” Trixie moaned loudly as Katya shifted her wrist to allow her her thumb easier access to her clit as she pumped into her, curling her fingers to brush roughly at Trixie’s g-spot.  Katya could tell from Trixie’s bright pink cheeks & labored breath that she wouldn’t last long, & she leaned down to kiss her. Trixie pulled Katya’s face forcefully against her own, holding her there in a breathless kiss as she rocked her hips into Katya’s fingers.

Katya moaned into Trixie’s lips as she felt her tighten around her & slam her hips down onto the bed.  “Fuck,” Katya breathed, feeling her fingers start to tremble as she drew them slowly in & out of her. Trixie whimpered desperately & clenched her eyes shut before grabbing onto the back of Katya’s neck & pulling her down to rest her chin on her shoulder, crying out into her messy hair as she came.

“Oh, my god,” Trixie breathed, her voice coming only in ragged stammers.  “Holy shit.”

Katya giggled, slowly slipping her fingers out of Trixie & embracing her in a hug.  “Yeah…”

“Oh, don’t  _ yeah _ me,” Trixie teased her.  “I’m not even close to done with you.”  She bit her shoulder playfully & giggled.

“Oh, really?” Katya teased back.

“Nope!” Trixie flipped Katya over with a laugh, pushing her down onto the bed & pinning her there by the shoulders.  She trailed her hands up her body, forcing her hands above her head & holding them there forcefully as she crashed her lips into Katya’s.  Their violent kisses were punctuated by Trixie pushing her hips down into Katya’s & thrusting softly, Katya’s hands roaming across Trixie’s bare back.

“Take your fucking pants off,” Trixie growled seductively into Katya’s ear, biting sharply at her earlobe.

Katya whimpered aloud as she reached down to unbutton her jeans & wiggle them off.  “What else?” she whispered.

Trixie clamped her teeth around Katya’s bottom lip & pulled tautly, giggling quietly as she rolled over, pulling Katya on top of her.  “Now you take these off,” she breathed, sliding her hands up over Katya’s hips. “Slowly. Let me watch you.”

Katya smirked shyly as she sat up on her knees atop Trixie, slowly slipping her fingers into the front of her black cotton boyshorts, grazing her clit with her fingertips & inhaling loudly.  Trixie grabbed her wrist. “No, baby… no. Take them off.”

Katya conceded, threading her fingers beneath the sides of her panties & slipping them down, staring into Trixie’s eyes the whole time.  She leaned forward, laying her chest down against Trixie’s, as she pulled them off, tossing them onto the bed beside them. Trixie clasped Katya’s hips, pulling her down onto her, feeling Katya wet against her stomach.

“Jesus,” Trixie breathed, stroking her hands along the curve of Katya’s assas she pushed her hips down onto Trixie’s belly.  “My god, you’re fucking glorious,” she purred. Katya giggled, reaching up to grab at her own hair as she rubbed herself against Trixie’s bare stomach.  “Come here,” Trixie demanded.

“Where?”

“Here,” Trixie motioned with her finger, summoning her closer with one hand as the other pushed on the small of her back, forcing her up her body.

The corners of Katya’s lips curled up slightly as she realized what Trixie wanted.  She scooted her body up Trixie’s, making sure to roll her hips rhythmically against Trixie’s breasts, drawing a long moan from her lips.  “ _ Yeah _ ,” Trixie sighed, “ _ more _ .”

Katya planted her knees on either side of Trixie’s shoulders, looking down at her with wild eyes.  Trixie smirked back before craning her neck up to make contact with Katya’s body, tongue thrusting out to taste her.  “Oh my  _ god _ ,” Katya whined as Trixie’s tongue penetrated her, swirling slowly around her entrance before trailing up to tease her clit.

As Trixie laid her head back on the bed, she grabbed hold of Katya’s ass, sliding her up further to straddle her face.  “Here,” she whispered huskily. Katya quivered, hesitating slightly as she lowered herself tentatively onto Trixie’s mouth.  “You are—” Trixie swiveled her tongue around Katya, “—delicious.”

Katya laughed shyly.  “Really?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Trixie hummed, closing her lips around Katya’s clit & sucking softly.  “Very.” She flicked her tongue against her & watched as Katya’s mouth fell open. Trixie planted her hands on either of Katya’s hipbones, forcing her to settle down comfortably on her face.  “Give it to me,” she moaned into her.

Katya squealed as she felt Trixie envelop her with her lips.  “ _ Wow _ .”

Trixie rubbed the tip of her tongue quickly against Katya’s clit, hands kneading the fleshy curves of her hips.  The friction caused Katya to begin thrusting downward, feeling Trixie’s full lips rubbing against every part of her.  Katya reached down, grabbing two fists full of Trixie’s blonde hair as she started to grind against her mouth, Trixie’s lower lip covered in her wetness as she thrusted.  Trixie’s hands trailed up Katya’s torso to grope roughly at her breasts as she rolled her body against her mouth.

“Oh,  _ fuuuuuuck _ ,” Katya hissed, inhaling harshly.

“Yeah, you taste so good… you feel so good…” Trixie murmured, tongue dancing against her.

Katya screamed out, disjointed sounds echoing sharply from the back of her throat as she shoved her hips forcefully into Trixie’s mouth.  “Please… please, Trixie… please,” she frantically begged, feeling close.

Trixie swallowed deeply, taking all of her in.  “Come for me, baby girl… come in my mouth,” she purred.

Katya clenched her eyes shut as she forced herself as hard against Trixie as she could, feeling herself start to come.  Trixie’s tongue lapped roughly at Katya’s clit as she came, causing Katya to soak her lips. Opening her mouth wide, Trixie sucked, tasting Katya as she jerked into her mouth, hands clamped to her hips, forcing her down.

As Katya rode out her orgasm, Trixie’s eyes began to drift closed in pleasure.  “Wow,” Katya moaned, pushing Trixie’s sweaty bangs back off of her face. “I’ve never…”

Trixie interrupted Katya with a giggle, rolling her off of her & onto her side facing her.  “Shhhhh,” she pressed a finger to her lips. “That was fucking amazing,” she whispered.

Katya turned bright red, covering her face with her hand.

“Seriously,” Trixie said, reaching up to slide her hand away & kiss her softly.

“It really was,” Katya whispered, wrapping her arms around her.

Trixie reached up to push Katya’s stray curls behind her ear.  “Thanks for inviting me in.”

Katya grinned.  “Thanks for inviting me to Catskeller.”

Trixie burst into laughter.  “Totally innocent motives,” she stroked Katya’s cheekbone.

“Mmmhmmm,” Katya teased.  “I’m sure.”

“What?!”

“Nothing,” Katya whispered, beaming.  Trixie ran her fingers across Katya’s face, tracing her jawline, back up to the soft curve of her cheek & cupping it gently.

“You are so beautiful,” Trixie sighed.  “I can’t get over it.” A tear crept from the corner of Katya’s eye.  “Shhhh, baby,” Trixie comforted her, wiping it away with her thumb.

“Do you want to stay here?” Katya breathed.

Trixie nodded ever so slightly.  “I think I do,” she said in a barely-audible voice, combing her fingers back into Katya’s hair.

“Good,” Katya beamed, pulling Trixie up close to her.

“Good,” Trixie echoed, corners of her lips curled up into a grin as she softly kissed Katya’s lips as she closed her eyes.

  
  


* * *

 

The next morning, Katya’s alarm woke her up for class & she had to cover her mouth to hide the giggle when she opened her eyes.  Trixie was sprawled across the bed, one bare leg hanging out of the covers, one arm stretched over her head & mouth parted as she slept.  “Bed hog,” Katya whispered into her ear.

“Hmmmm?” Trixie murmured, not really waking up.

“I said you’re a bed hog,” Katya repeated into her neck.

“Nuh uh,” she protested, finally opening her eyes & giggling.

“You’re cute when you sleep.”

“Well, you’re cute  _ always _ .” Trixie reached an arm out for Katya to cuddle into.  She rolled into it & Trixie wrapped it around her shoulders.  “How do you feel this morning?” she asked, her voice still low from sleep.

“Good,” Katya grinned, nuzzling her nose against Trixie’s cheek as Trixie twirled one of her curls around her index finger.

“How good?” Trixie teased with a grin.

“This good,” Katya breathed, softly resting her lips against Trixie’s in a kiss.

“Mmmmm, that good?” Trixie hummed through the kiss, grabbing onto the back of Katya’s neck.  Katya let a hand glide down Trixie’s arm, pulling her on top of her by the hand. Trixie giggled as she allowed herself to be rolled on top of Katya, thighs flush with hers.  “I have to teach…”

“Mmmmm?” she groped Trixie’s ass with both hands.  “Are you suuuuure?”

“Unfortunately… I guess I should at least go home & change clothes first,” she laughed.  Katya pouted. “I can give you a ride to campus if you want.”

“Sure.  Only if I get to pick out what you wear today,” she smacked her ass.

“Only if  _ I _ get to pick out something for  _ you _ to wear,” Trixie raised an eyebrow.

“Hmmm? What’s  _ that _ look for?”

“Ohhhh, nothing!” Trixie pretended to look innocent.

“Well, now I’m scared!” Katya wheezed as Trixie rolled off of her & started to gather her clothes piece by piece.

“Don’t be scared,” she winked playfully.

“Oh, that’s reassuring!”  Katya got up & grabbed panties & ripped jeans from her dresser, along with a new t-shirt, & headed for the bathroom.  When she came out, she found Trixie fully dressed & making the bed. “You don’t have to do that!”

“Habit,” she shrugged, folding down the top of the comforter.  “Ready to go?” she asked, patting the pillows to fluff them up.

“Yep!” Katya was relieved she wasn’t one of those girls who needed an hour to put on makeup & do their hair— a loose ponytail & some moisturizer, mascara, & lipstick & she was ready to roll.  “I guess I need to get my stuff for class today, huh?” she stuck her tongue out at Trixie.

Trixie ran a hand over her face & blushed.  “Class today… yeah,” she burst into laughter.

Katya grabbed a couple of books & notebooks from the kitchen counter & stuffed them into her bag.  “It’ll be… interesting.”

The two of them headed out to the car, filling the short drive to Trixie’s house with grins & stolen glances at one another.  “Do you wanna come in?” Trixie asked as she pulled into the driveway. “It’ll just take me a minute to change…”

“Sure,” Katya nodded, swallowing her breath as she realized this meant she was going to get to see where Trixie lived.

“Feel free to eat something or… whatever…”  Trixie offered as she unlocked the front door, stammering slightly & internally scolding herself for  _ this _ being the thing that made her feel anxious.

“I’m just gonna run upstairs & change clothes… brush my teeth… stuff like that.”

Katya nodded comfortingly.  “No problem, I’ll be fine!” Trixie jogged up the stairs toward what Katya assumed was her bedroom, & she glanced around, taking it all in.  Trixie’s house really was just like she’d expected it to be— colorful lamps on each table, tall candles in every nook & cranny, books  _ everywhere _ .

She wandered into the kitchen & opened the cupboard out of curiosity, finding bags of granola & cans of soup & vegetables, along with a giant zippered bag of frosted animal crackers.  She giggled to herself at the snack & closed the door, grabbing a banana off the counter. After a few minutes of roaming around Trixie’s living room, admiring all the pink knick knacks, Katya heard Trixie’s voice behind her.  “Hey…”

“Hi,” Katya smiled shyly.  “Your house is so beautiful!”

“Oh… thanks!”  Trixie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear & double checked her bag that she had everything she needed for the day while Katya tried not to grin uncontrollably at how beautiful Trixie looked.  Even with barely any makeup on & her hair a loose mess, Trixie was the most stunning woman in the world to her. “Okay,” Trixie exhaled loudly. “Stop for coffee?”

“Yes,  _ please _ !” Katya nodded enthusiastically.

“Let’s hit it,” she motioned toward the door, stopping to give Katya a quick peck on the way.

 

 

* * *

 

“So how daring are you feeling today?” Trixie raised an eyebrow playfully at Katya as she pulled into a faculty parking lot.

Katya sipped her coffee & looked at Trixie skeptically.  “In what way?”

Trixie shrugged & smirked.  “Any way.” She maneuvered the car into a tight spot, swearing under her breath as she nearly scuffed a parked car.

“What do you have up your sleeve?” Katya laughed at Trixie’s nonsensical string of curse words.

“Well.”  She yanked the gearshift into park & turned off the car.  “It’s less about what’s up my sleeve & more what’s in my bag.”

“Your bag?”

Trixie nodded toward the black leather tote in the floorboard at Katya’s feet.  Katya glared teasingly at Trixie as she nestled her coffee into the cupholder & reached down to rummage through books & manila folders awkwardly stuffed with stray papers.  “What am I looking for?” Trixie sipped her coffee & ignored Katya’s question, so she kept digging until she found a small cloth bag. Katya pulled it out & slowly loosened the braided string.

Katya burst into giggles. “Oh my  _ god _ , Trixie!!  You’ve  _ got _ to be joking!”

“You told me I could pick something for you to wear today,” Trixie bit her lip.

“Hmmmm…” Katya took out the small pink narrow-horseshoe-shaped vibrator, turning it over in her hand & feeling the soft silicone against her palm.  “How does it… work?”

Trixie took it from her.  “This part goes—”

“No!” Katya yelped, blushing.  “I mean, I know  _ where _ it goes!” she laughed.

“Oh!” Trixie giggled, “Um… so it hooks up to an app.”

“An  _ app?!! _ ”

“Yeah, so then it’s just… remote… controlled…”  Trixie smiled. “But it’ll be more fun when we’re… in the same room… later today.”

Katya swallowed hard, thighs clenching together at the thought of it.  “But you never let me pick out something for  _ you _ to wear,” she teased.

“Hmmmm, true.”

“So maybe it should be more like… something you  _ don’t _ wear, then.”  Katya grinned evilly.

“Any suggestions?” Trixie licked her lips absentmindedly, heart already racing.

“Maybe one or two.”  Katya’s fingertips danced along the side of Trixie’s thigh, hidden from outside view by the center console.  Trixie’s cheeks began to turn pink. “Your skirt is so pretty…” she breathed.

“Mmmmm?” Trixie’s chest rose & fell dramatically as she stared down at Katya’s hand stroking her hip.

Katya didn’t reply, only snaked her index finger below the waist of it, tugging at the side of her panties.  Trixie exhaled loudly & clutched the steering wheel with one hand, knuckles turning white. Katya slipped her finger out of the top of Trixie’s skirt & glanced around the parking lot.  Seeing no one, she unhooked her seatbelt, as well as Trixie’s, & shimmied her hand up her knee-length pale pink skirt, palm slipping against her inner thigh.

Trixie whimpered quietly & reflexively separated her legs as far as her skirt would allow, looking around nervously as Katya’s short, chipped black nails traced up her skin.  “Something I shouldn’t be wearing, huh?” she gasped quietly as Katya teased her.

“Mmmmhmm,” Katya moaned, reaching up to tug at the top of her panties.  Trixie responded by lifting her hips off the seat, allowing Katya to slip them down around her knees.  “Oh my god,” she sighed with a laugh.

“What?” Katya smirked, reaching up beneath Trixie’s skirt to stroke her with her entire palm.  Trixie thrust her hips into Katya’s hand, one hand gripping tightly onto the side of the door.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Trixie moaned as Katya thrust two fingers into her, moving them slowly in & out.  She felt a fire growing in her stomach as Katya slipped them back out of her to spiral her wet fingertips across her clit.  “You’re gonna kill me,” Trixie whispered huskily.

“Nope,” Katya bit her lip, keeping her fingers moving in a steady pattern.  Trixie’s mouth dropped open slightly & she could feel how hot her cheeks were.  Katya whimpered at the sensation of Trixie rocking her hips furiously into her touch.  “You’re so sexy,” she breathed.

The corners of Trixie’s lips curled up into a open-mouthed grin as she gasped for air, looking over at Katya out of the corners of her eyes as her brow furrowed in concentration.  “I’m so close,” she whined.

“I can feel you shaking…”

Trixie clasped her lips together, stifling the scream she wanted to let out as she came hard against Katya’s hand.  Once she started to calm down & turned to look at Katya, Trixie shook her head with a laugh. “Holy shit.”

Katya laughed in response.  “All this because you didn’t let me pick something for you to wear.”

“I think I preferred it this way!” Trixie pushed a few sweaty strands of hair back off her face.  “Now I’m supposed to go teach after that?”

Katya snickered.  “Sorry?”

“Oh, yeah,  _ real _ sorry!” Trixie playfully punched her in the shoulder.

“I think you still owe me part of the deal,” Katya winked.  Trixie reached down to slip her thin white panties off over her tall boots, kicking them into the floorboard.

“Now you do, too!”

Katya rolled her eyes playfully & shoved the small cotton bag into her backpack.  “Fine. See you in class,” she giggled, reaching for the door handle.

Trixie leaned over & kissed her hard, bruising her lips against Katya’s.  “See ya then,” she smirked before flipping down the visor mirror & laughing at her flushed reflection.

  
  


* * *

 

 

When Trixie walked into class that afternoon, she stole a sly glance at Katya & smirked. Katya bit her bottom lip in response, giving a silent answer to her unasked question. Her professor’s tall boots made a hollow click against the cheap carpet, but Katya couldn’t help but follow them up her legs, knowing she still wasn’t wearing anything under her professional-looking skirt. 

As Trixie went over the previous night's assignment, Katya wiggled in her chair, anxiously awaiting what she knew was coming. "So, extended metaphor!" her professor chirped. "Flip in your packets to the Sharon Olds poem where we left off!" The class rustled around in their course packets & Trixie reached into her bag, ostensibly fishing out her dry erase markers, but also taking the chance to tap a button on the app open on her screen. Katya yelped & then quickly attempted to disguise the noise as a cough, causing Trixie to bite back a grin.

"We'll start with the difference between plain ol' metaphor & extended metaphor," Trixie started, writing  _ metaphor _ on the dry erase board. "What's a metaphor?" she addressed the room, pointing the marker toward a girl who'd raised her hand. "Lucy?"

"It's a comparison without using 'like' or 'as' or anything like that."

"Good!" Trixie copied the definition onto the board. "So what makes it extended?" She reached over to the table to switch marker colors, sliding her finger quickly across her phone screen in the process. Katya crossed her legs tightly & gulped at the soft vibration.

No one volunteered & Trixie filled the silence. "If we take a metaphor— say,  _ your body is the moon _ , we have two things being compared, right?" She was met with scattered nods. "Now let's take a look at the Olds poem, keeping that example in mind..." Trixie slipped her reading glasses from the top of her head onto her nose & leaned over, putting both palms on the table on either side of her course packet. "Anyone want to read it?"

She waited a few seconds. "No? Ooookay!" she mock sighed, beginning to read:

_ After we flew across the country we _

_ got in bed, laid our bodies _

_ delicately together, like maps laid _

_ face to face, East to West, my _

_ San Francisco against your New York, your _

_ Fire Island— _

 

Without missing a beat or looking from the page, Trixie slid her index finger to tap the "pulse" option on her phone screen. Katya gasped quietly, bringing her knuckles to cover her mouth.

 

_ —against my Sonoma, my  _

_ New Orleans deep in your Texas, your Idaho _

_ bright on my Great Lakes, my Kansas _

_ burning against your Kansas your Kansas _

_ burning against my Kansas, your Eastern _

_ Standard Time pressing— _

  
  


As Trixie tapped the "wave" button, she glanced over at Katya, whose face was quickly becoming flushed, & Katya parted her lips in a silent moan in response.

 

_ —into my _

_ Pacific Time, my Mountain Time _

_ beating against your Central Time, your _

_ sun rising swiftly from the right my _

_ sun rising swiftly from the left your _

_ moon rising slowly from the left my _

_ moon rising slowly from the right until _

_ all four bodies of the sky _

_ burn above us, sealing us together— _

 

Trixie paused for effect, sliding her finger against the "peak" option, causing Katya to slam her hips down against her seat & furrow her brow in agony as she tried to keep silent. Trixie slid the power button to "max" & continued:

 

_ —all our cities twin cities,  _

_ all our states united, one _

_ nation, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all. _

 

Katya snaked her hand under the table & pressed it tightly between her thighs, trying to relieve some of the pressure building there. She clamped her teeth around her tongue, fearing that if she even breathed, her body would betray her. "So." Trixie pushed her glasses back up into her hair, staring intently at Katya. "What makes this poem an example of extended metaphor?" Her tongue darted swiftly across her lips, causing Katya’s eyes to widen. She clamped her hand tightly around one thigh, squeezing roughly as the vibrations continued.

A few hands tentatively raised. "Mmmhm, go ahead," Trixie cleared her throat, feeling her heart throbbing against her chest.

"It's, like, a metaphor but a lot?" someone offered.

"Okay..." Trixie chuckled. "What does 'but a lot' mean?"

"Um... it's like in the whole poem?"

Trixie’s eyes trailed down to see one of Katya’s hands under the table, the other pressed tightly to her lips where she bit the tip of her thumb. "Yeah. Um. So how does the metaphor function in this case?"

The few seconds of silence gave Trixie time to tap the "bounce" option on the app, imagining her fingers moving rapidly inside of Katya instead. She glanced at her from the corner of her eye, watching Katya’s mouth involuntarily drop open as she squirmed. "What effect does comparing their bodies to a map have for the reader?"

Katya inhaled sharply & jumped up from her seat, attempting to be nonchalant as she shuffled toward the door. Trixie choked back a laugh & shifted her legs, suddenly acutely aware that she wasn't wearing panties under her skirt. As she attempted to answer her own question about the impact of extended metaphor, Trixie felt her skin heating up. Glancing at the app to be sure it was still on full power, she continued her lecture as calmly as possible, despite feeling intensely overwhelmed by how tight her lungs were & how wet her inner thighs were.

Katya gingerly shut the door before taking off toward the bathroom at as much of a sprint as her trembling legs could manage. She slammed & locked the door behind her, slumping against the wall as she finally was able to let out the loud whimper she'd been holding back all class. "Fuuuuuck," she whispered aloud to herself, bending over with her hands on her knees, sweat building on her forehead. The power jolted forward & Katya couldn't take it anymore, thrusting a hand under the waistband of her pants to rub desperately.

"Trixie, fuck!" she hissed to no one but herself as she slapped one hand against the cold tile wall, slowly rolling her hips forward & into the vibration. Katya yanked her hand from her pants & locked it tightly over her mouth, muffling the screams as she came, curls wildly flipping forward over her shoulders.

"We're at a good stopping place— see you all next time?" Trixie closed her packet & dismissed the class early— something highly unusual for her. No one protested, of course, quickly filing out of the room before their professor could change her mind. Trixie shoved her papers & markers into her bag, waiting until everyone was safely out of the room to close the app & make her way into the hall.

She hurried to the only single-stall bathroom on the floor, knocking softly. "Oh, um, just a second..." Katya managed, still trying & failing to find her breath.

Trixie leaned into the door. "My office," she purred, then turned on her heels & headed in that direction.

Katya immediately grabbed her bag from the floor & pulled her hair into a loose bun, hurrying at a safe distance down the hallway behind her.  Trixie was waiting in the doorway when Katya’s blushing face appeared there, & she motioned her in, accidentally slamming the door behind her. The blinds rattled against the small glass window as Trixie twisted the lock & immediately shoved Katya against the door, kissing her forcefully.

“How was class?” she teased quietly as she came up for air.

“I think you know how it was,” Katya whispered in reply, hands trailing up & down Trixie’s back.

“Mmmmm?  Tell me,” she breathed against her lips.

“I think I missed a little bit about the function of the extended metaphor,” she joked.

“I guess we’ll just have to have a special make-up session, then.”  Trixie left light, airy kisses along Katya’s cheekbone & jaw as she spoke.

“You’re evil,” Katya laughed.

“Never.”  Trixie nipped at her neck.

“Always,” she moaned in reply, letting her hands dance down Trixie’s hips to grab her ass tightly.  “I wonder how class was for you…” she murmured.

“Hmmmm, you can probably tell,” Trixie sucked at Katya’s collarbone.

“Can I?” Katya raised an eyebrow playfully as she reached down with both hands to bunch Trixie’s skirt up around her thighs before sliding a palm up her inner thigh.  Trixie whimpered into Katya’s shoulder, & Katya inhaled sharply, feeling how wet Trixie was.

Katya reached back to double check that the door was locked before walking Trixie backward toward her desk chair & gently pushing her down by the shoulders.  “My turn to torture you,” she teased with a grin.

“Oh, really?”

Katya didn’t reply, only dropped to her knees on the cold linoleum & pushed Trixie’s skirt further up over her hips, sliding her body to the edge of the chair.  She pulled Trixie’s calves up over her shoulders, not bothering to take her heels off first &, in an open-mouthed frenzy, began to tease Trixie. Her desperate desire to taste her caused her to start roughly before slowing, drawing the flat of her tongue across her before swiveling the tip against her clit.

Trixie slammed both hands down onto the arms her desk chair, arching her hips up into Katya’s mouth.  “Holy—” she started before sucking in air sharply, Katya’s tongue working its magic against her clit. “ _ Katya— _ ” she gasped.

Katya giggled in spite of herself, reaching up to push two fingers softly into Trixie, heart pounding at how good she felt around her.  “What?” she mouthed against her.

Trixie laughed through her sighs.  “You… wow… fuck…”

Katya replied only by flicking her tongue forcefully back & forth against Trixie’s clit, still thrusting smoothly in & out of her.  “Come here,” Katya spoke against Trixie’s skin, using her free hand to slide around Trixie’s back to pull her closer to her mouth.

Trixie obliged, pushing herself tightly against Katya’s lips.  “ _ Fuuuu— _ ” she moaned.  “Oh my god… oh my god…”  Her hands slammed against the back of Katya’s head, grabbing desperately at her curls.

“What?” Katya joked.

“Oh my… fuck.  Fuck me! Please!”  Trixie gasped. Katya responded only with her mouth, sucking hard against Trixie’s center & increasing the pressure her tongue was providing.  “Baby…” Trixie moaned. “Oh, god, baby…”

Katya ignored the building cramp in her jaw & sucked hard, swirling her mouth around Trixie.  “I feel you,” she groaned against her skin.

“Yeah?” Trixie looked down at her, thick hair bobbing rapidly between her legs.

“Mmmhmmmm,” Katya rubbed her lips across Trixie’s soaking wet center, drawing her taste into her mouth.

“I want you to make me come,” Trixie whimpered, heels kicking against Katya’s shoulder blades.  She reached up to tug at her hair with one hand, the other shoving Katya’s face down more tightly into her.

“Come for me,” Katya sighed.  “Come, baby.”

Trixie shoved her hips roughly upward into Katya’s mouth, forcing her head to stay taut against her.  “I’m— I’m gonna— fuck— babe—  _ ohhhhhh— _ ”

Katya sucked at Trixie’s opening, swallowing hard as she came against her mouth.  She reached down to absentmindedly touch herself, feeling the swelling pressure between her legs.  She’d wanted this for so long, & now… finally… she had it.

“Baby,” Trixie breathed raggedly.  “What the…” she laughed quietly.

“Hmmmm?” Katya stroked her softly with her tongue, bringing her down from her high, while looking up at her.

“Wow.”  Trixie used both hands to pull her hair up & hold it atop her head.  “That was fucking… wow.” Katya slowly slid her fingers out of Trixie, plunging them deep into her mouth to taste every bit of her.  “Katya—” Trixie’s face was flushed with desire, chest heaving as she relaxed back against her chair. “Come here.”

Katya wiped her lips with the back of her hand & slowly stood up, allowing Trixie to pull her down onto her lap.  “You want to taste yourself?” Katya purred.

Trixie didn’t speak, only knotted her hand into Katya’s curls, drawing her close to gingerly kiss her, absorbing every bit of the taste on her lips.  “Wow,” she whispered between kisses. “Goddamn, Zamo.  Goddamn.”

  
  


 


End file.
